


Let’s Roast Marshmallows!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: It’s cold enough for the fireplace!





	Let’s Roast Marshmallows!

Sherlock Holmes rushed into the flat, Belstaff swinging. It was his turn to plan Date Night and he needed to get busy.

~~~~~~

John Watson was hurrying home after selecting a bottle of wine. He just had one more thing to pick up....

~~~~~~~

Sherlock heard the door downstairs and footsteps approaching. John burst in seconds later. 

”Oh this looks wonderful! he said handing the wine to his husband. Smiling, Sherlock moved to the kitchen while John looked around.

The sitting room had been cleaned and the furniture moved to create a pocket of intimacy in front of the fireplace. Sherlock had created a nest of blankets and pillows in front of the fire.

”I’m guessing this is a clothes-off kind of night?” John said as he started to remove his shirt.

Sherlock made his way in from the kitchen, naked. “Obviously John.”

Settling down beside his now-nude husband, Sherlock hugged him close and said, “well?”

Reaching behind him, John held an egg-timer. “OK, the rules are: you have as long as the timer to rant about anything. And then it’s my turn. After that, it’s just about us, OK? If you need additional time, you have to wait until tomorrow. Deal?” John held up his wineglass.

“Deal!” said Sherlock. “Um, can I borrow the timer if I promise to give it back?”


End file.
